Heartbroken II
by Crimson angel girl
Summary: This is a sequel to Heartbroken. I suggest that you read Heartbroken before reading this. It's about what happens when Mimi arrives in Japan.


Disclaimer: I don't own digimon so leave me alone!

A/N: I went ahead and decided that it probably would be better if I wrote the sequel. Thank you for the advice. 

Mimi was on the plane with only one hour until she arrived in Tokyo. She sighed happily. She could only hope that Sora wasn't mad at her though. Matt never told her how she took it. She could only hope to receive forgiveness from her. She couldn't wait to see Matt and the others. It had been so long since she had last seen them. Until then, Mimi was stuck watching the old version of Psycho.

Once Mimi had arrived at the airport she was glad to see all of her friends there. She looked around and saw Matt. She smiled at him. He smiled back. She was going to be staying at Sora's apartment for five days and then go back to New York. Now she wasn't all too sure about the idea of staying at Sora's apartment. But then again, what other choice did she have?

Sora walked up to her and gave her a hug and smiled warmly at her. "It's good to see you again, Mimi," Sora told her. "You mean you're not mad at me or any thing?" she asked "No, not at all!," "Are you sure?" Mimi asked in disbelief. Sora grinned. "I'll explain later," Mimi looked at her curiously. "I'll go put your bags in the car. Why don't you go and visit with every one for a few minutes while you're waiting on me?" Sora teased her. Once she had left Mimi decided that wasn't a bad idea. She decided to go over and visit with Matt.

"Hi, Matt," she said to him and give him a hug.

"Hi," he said.

"I've missed you. I meant what I said in the letter,"she said looking up into his eyes. Matt smiled.

"So did I," her face started to draw closer to his, then-

"Mimi, we have to leave now. My mom's waiting on us," Sora informed. Mimi sighed.

"Are you sure you're not mad at me?!" Mimi asked turning around to face her.

"Uh, I guess I'll call you later," Mimi said turning back around to Matt and smiled. She wasn't going to let Sora totally ruin the moment. She leaned over to kiss Matt on the cheek. She then smiled being satisfied and turned around and left with Sora. 

Once they arrived at Sora's apartment she motioned for Mimi to come in her room. She followed her.

"I'm sorry for ruining it for you back there," she apologized.

"I know you hate me so just admit it!" Mimi said. Sora laughed at the remark.

"No, I don't hate you. Do you want to know what happened after Matt and I broke up?" Mimi nodded.

"Okay, I admit that I was sad. Tai came over and told me he'd just heard what happened. I couldn't help but cry. He told me every thing would turn out alright. I just looked at him and I guess we both got caught up in the moment and we kissed. So, you actually helped me out," Mimi couldn't help but smile. 

"Did you really love Matt?"she asked Sora. 

"When we first started dating I did, but I just began to feel as if I didn't really love him any more than a friend after a while. So thanks to you I'm with some one I really do love," she said smiling. 

"I'm glad," Mimi said. They started talking her life in America, her plane ride and how she didn't like the movie she had to watch on the plane at all.

The next day Mimi was sitting in the spare room, which was her room, when the phone rang. Sora answered it.

"Hello?" 

"Hi, Sora! This is Mrs. Tachikawa. Could I speak to Mimi for a little while?" 

"Sure. I'll go get her for you,"

"Thanks, Sora,"

Sora put the phone down and ran into Mimi's room. "Mimi, your mom is on the phone for you,"

"Thanks Sora," she said walking over to the phone.

"Hi," 

"Oh, Mimi! I have good news for you! Your father and I decided to move back to Japan! You're going to have to stay at Sora's for a little while longer. I hope you don't mind," Mimi was speechless. She was going to stay in Japan permanently!

"Oh, not at all!" Mimi said happily.

"Well, I have to go. We've already started packing for you,"

"Thank you! Bye, Mom," with that she hung the phone up and eagerly ran to Sora's room.

"Sora, guess what? My parents have to decided to move to Japan! That means I'm going to be staying!" she said. 

"That's great, Mimi! We should celebrate. What do you think we should do?"

"How about we go to a restaurant? My treat!" she suggested.

"Okay," Sora agreed.

"Oh! We can have Tai and Matt come along with us!" Mimi added smiling.

"Sounds like fun,"she said.

They ended up going to a place a few blocks away from Sora's apartment. They sat at a table for four. Tai sat by Sora and Matt sat by Mimi. Every one was comfortable with the seating arrangements. Matt now knew that Sora was dating Tai and was happy for them. It was as if Sora and Matt never even dated. They became friends and practically forgot they even dated. 

After they ordered their food Mimi began the conversation.

"I have a surprise for every one. Sora already knows about it though," all eyes were on Mimi.

"My parents have decided to move to Japan so I'll be staying here permanently!"

"Wow! That's great, Mimi!" Matt exclaimed.

"What about the friends you had in New York though?" Tai asked.

"I wasn't all too close with any one there. I missed you all too much!"

Just then, guess who walked in? Jun! Now don't you all just love it?!

"Hi, Matt!" she said enthousiastically.

Just as she was saying hello, Joe's older brother walked in. Jun immediately ran over to him.(A/N: I forget what his name was. And in case you've forgotten, Jun stopped liking Matt and starting asking about Joe's brother! So, yes. I do know what I'm talking about.) 

"Hi! Are you busy? Wanna go out some time?" she kept inquiring.

"Uh, I gotta go." and with that he ran out of the restaurant.

Okay, now back to the other people. 

"That was close." Matt muttered before taking a sip of his drink. 

"Who was that?" Mimi asked looking over at the more-than-desperate-girl.

"Jun. She use to have a big crush on Matt. Plus she's Davis's older sister. Go figure." Tai said.(no offense to Davis or any thing.)

"That had to be annoying." she said. Matt nodded. 

They sat there and talked about basically all they could think about. Tai and Sora were dating and Matt and Mimi were dating. And that's basically how things went until after highschool. What happened after highschool, you might be asking, that's for you to decide. 

A/N: How did you like it? Think you could've done better? If you don't like it, you can always write the ending you would've liked. I just wrote what I would've liked to have happened. Please review and tell me what you thought. btw, I'm not trying to be mean or any thing, just to let every one know.


End file.
